A mobile robot for performing four-legged walking has been known as a mobile robot in the related art (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The mobile robot is formed by using a plurality of modules having a plurality of degrees of freedom. Also, a multi-articulated robot which is formed by coupling a plurality of elements with each other has been known as a mobile robot (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2). The multi-articulated robot is formed by coupling the plurality of elements and moves by moving up and down like undulations a part of the elements and forming traveling waves by the elements.